Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Meteor
by GreenDragonZX
Summary: Will, a young man, one day wakes up to find himself transformed into a Pokemon! After he meets Yuri, the Totodile and they save a young Caterpie from danger, they decide to form a Rescue Team. This is the story of their adventures across the land as they try to save it. Rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new Pokémon story. It is based off of the first mystery dungeon game. The Pokémon in this story will be anthros because there will be lemons! Who doesn't like lemons right? Anyway leave reviews on what you think and I hope you enjoy. **

"Where am I?"…. "Am I dreaming this?"…. "I feel a pleasant breeze."….. "I hear a voice from somewhere"… "I wonder who it is?" …

"…Hey…Hey, wake up. Wake up already." Will opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the clear blue sky. He pushed himself up and tried to get to clear the fog from his mind. "Oh, good! You finally came to! I was a bit worried about you." The female Totodile said looking at the cyndaquil in front of her, _'Wh-where is this…?'_ Will thought as he looked around. He finally looked to the Pokémon talking to him. "You were passed out here. I'm glad you woke up!" She said grinning. "I'm, Yuri. Glad to meet you!" She said shaking his hand vigorously. "…So, who might you be?" She asked. "I don't think I've seen your face around here." Will nodded. "Well yeah, I'm a human." He explained. She frowned and tilted her head some. "Hah? You say you're a human?" she asked, very confused. "But any which way I look at you, you're a normal _Cyndaquil."_ She said looking him up and down. '_A very handsome looking one at that.' _She thought to herself. Will was confused and looked down at his hands, body, and feet. _'It…It's true… I have turned into a Cyndaquil!' _He was surprised in the least but then again, who wouldn't be if they suddenly woke up in a different form? _'…But why? I don't remember anything...' _He thought sadly. "You're… Some kind of weird…" Yuri said frowning at Will. "So, what's your name? What do you call yourself?" She asked. _'My name…? That's right, my name is Will! I would be truly sad if I forgot my own name.' _He thought. "Will, my name is Will." He said calmly. "Uh-huh… Will. That's… A funny name!" She said laughing. Will frowned. "It's not that funny." He said a bit hurt.

"Somebody! Please Help me!" A voice cried, surprising the two. "Hah? I hear shouting over there…" Yuri said looking in the direction of the cry. Soon a Butterfree flew up to them quickly. "What's the matter?" Yuri asked. "It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" She cried. "What?!" Yuri and Will said in surprise. "A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby, Pokémon suddenly attacked me!" She explained. "Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokémon? " Yuri said in surprise. "They must be enraged by the fissure and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokemon…What will become of my baby?" She said sadly. "Oh! What am I to do?! OH dear, oh dear…" She said pacing back and forth.

"We can't just do nothing! Let's go help this kid!" Yuri said looking to Will. "I am not sure how much help I will be but yeah, let's do it!" He said following after Yuri quickly. They headed down into the fissure quickly hoping to find the Caterpie.

Will tackled a Pidgey and it flew back and it a wall and fainted. "Whoa, you're pretty good." Yuri said impressed. Will chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks." He said a bit happy about her praise. He led the way and she followed as they headed down the dungeon. Lucky for them there where places to get down each time. Will stopped as he saw some coins on the ground. "What's this?" He asked. "It's Poke. You can use it to buy stuff." Yuri explained. He nodded and pocketed it and they continued on.

"I think we are on the final floor." Yuri said as they walked down another set off stairs. "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Caterpie cried. Will and Yuri looked to each other and nodded and hurried down and into the last area. "Mommy… Where are you?" Caterpie sniffled and shook as he cried. "Hey kid, don't cry. We came to rescue you." Yuri said as she and Will walked in. "Huh?" Caterpie spun around in surprise, tears in his eyes. "Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out!" Yuri said smiling gently. Caterpie smiled happily and nodded as he stopped crying. "Ok." He said walking over to the two.

"My baby's safe… I'm sorry; I don't know how I could ever thank you properly…" She said crying with tears of happiness. Yuri smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, lady. There have been a lot of quakes and fissures lately. It's dangerous. I'm glad your little guy's not hurt honestly." She said smiling. "Please, may I have your names at least?" She asked. "I'm Yuri." She said pointing at herself proudly. "I am Will." He said smiling at her. Caterpie stared at them, his eyes shining in awe. "….So cool!" He said grinning. "He's uh….Staring at me adoringly…." Will whispered to Yuri. She chuckled. "He thinks you're cool." She said whispered back. "Yeah but…..those sparkly eyes….. It's a little embarrassing…" He said rubbing the back of his neck. He then lightened up a little. "But, this doesn't feel bad either. It's like I'm a hero." He said happily. "We are hero's." Yuri said patting him on the back. '_Helping a Pokémon in trouble might be a good experience.'_ Will thought to himself. "Thank you! Yuri and will!" Caterpie said looking at both of them adoringly. "I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it." Butterfree said as she floated over to them. She handed Will and Yuri an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, and a Rawst Berry. "Thank you so much. Good-bye." She said before grabbing Caterpie's hand and heading off with him. "Hey, thanks again for helping me out Will. "You're pretty tough. I respect that." She said smiling at him. "Thanks." Will said happily. "So uh… What are you going to do? After this I mean." She asked. Will thought for a moment. "Um, I don't know." He said honestly. He was still a bit confused on why he was pokemon. "…Say, Will. If you don't have anythere to stay, why don't you come with me?" Yuri asked, blushing a little. Will was surprised but he nodded. "Sure." Yuri smiled happily. "Okay, follow me!" She said leading the way eagerly.

"Well, this is the place…" She said looking at it. It was a small brown little hut but it was still cool. "Wow!" Will said looking at it. _'I feel strangely happy. It might be an instinct thing for Pokémon Maybe this is what it feels like to want to wag your tail? It doesn't matter! I'm happy!' _He thought with a grin on his face._ 'Maybe I feel that way because I'm a Cyndaquil?'_ He thought. "I take it from that wow that your impressed." She said grinning. "I thought you'd like it. I figured you'd find this an easy place to live, Will. In fact, I was sure that you'd like it!" She said now beaming. "This is the mailbox. This is where we get mail from other pokemon." She explained as she walked over to it. She then turned back to him. "You know that fissure Caterpie fell into? There've been other natural disasters like that all of a sudden. A lot of Pokémon out there are hurting from those disasters. I want to help Pokémon like that. I want to help make this a safer place for Pokémon. And uh…" She paused for a moment as she looked at him and blushed. "I want you by my side. I think you're more than capable after seeing how you did rescuing Caterpie. I want you to form a rescue team with me. Will, I think we'd make the world's greatest rescue team. How about it? " She asked hopefully. Will frowned some. "I don't know…." He trailed off as Yuri grabbed his hands. "Oh, no, come on! Will, I'm positive we'd make a first-class rescue team!" She said a little sad. "So please, I'm begging you. Let's form a rescue team, I wouldn't want anybody else but you at my side." She said her cheeks a bit bluer. Will blushed at her words and smiled. "Okay, let's do it." He said grinning. Yuri's face lit up quickly and she jumped up happily. "OK! That's done it!" She said landing back on the ground. "Starting rght now, me and you, will, we're partners in our rescue team! I'm counting on you!" Will nodded. "I won't let you down, I promise." He said looking at her. _'I sure hope I won't, she has a lot of faith in me.'_ He thought to himself. "The team's name… Actually, I haven't thought of one yet. Hey Will. What do you think would be a good name?" She asked. Will thought for a moment. _'What would be a good name?'_ He thought on it some before getting an idea. "How about Team Flare Storm?' He asked. Yuri thought for a moment. "Flare Storm! Yeah… That's a good name! It suits us! Rescue Team Flare Storm! We begin tomorrow! Let's do it!" She said happily and holding her hand up. He smiled and high fived her, excited for what was to come.

And that is how….Will and Yuri began their careers together as a rescue team.


	2. The Magnamite Rescue

The next morning…

Will woke and yawned. He sat up and looked around before looking down at himself. "I'm still the same." He said frowning some. "The way I look… I'm still a Cyndaquil." He said as he clenched his fist. "But why would I be transformed into a Pokémon?" He thought. He frowned sighed and shook his head. "Hmm… I don't understand at all…I still feel kind of groggy and sleepy…Actually I don't feel well…I probably just need more sleep…" He said to himself. He looked over and saw that Yuri was still asleep as well. He guessed it was pretty early. He laid down on his bed once more and closed his eyes and drifted off again.

Yuri woke as the sun shone brightly through the window. She looked over at Will to see him still sleeping. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She got up and walked outside to enjoy the morning air, deciding to take a walk to get ready for the day.

Will woke up an hour later from when he fell asleep and he stretched. "Oof…I'm feeling way better now!" He said happily. "I may still be a Pokémon, but…" His thoughts trailed off as he remembered Yuri. "Oh, that's right. That Totodile….I think her name was Yuri? We made a promise to form a rescue team together. I wonder where she went. Maybe she went outside?" He asked himself. He pushed himself up and headed out the door to go search for her. He didn't have long to search as he found her under a tree nearby. "Yuri?" He said shaking her gently. She opened her eyes slowly before she jumped up. "Hunh?! Oh no!" She cried, accidentally head butting Will in the process. He winced and stumbled backwards some rubbing his forehead. "Geez, remind me to never wake you up." He said looking at her. She blushed and giggled nervously. "Ha ha ha, sorry! I was so excited, I woke up and went for a walk. But then I came back and decided to enjoy the sun so I sat under the tree. I guessed I dozed off at some point." She said as she took a deep breath to get over her embarrassment. Will relaxed and smiled some. He couldn't stay mad at her. She was just really excited after all.

"Anyway… Our team officially begins today! Let's do this right!" She said pumping a fist into the air. Will nodded and they both sat there for a few moments. It soon got awkward and Will had to speak up. "So what do we do first?" He asked. Yuri chuckled awkwardly before sighing. "I have no idea." She admitted. "We don't have any job offers yet…" She trailed off. "Oh yeah!" She said remembering something. "Why don't we check out the mailbox?" She asked. Will tilted his head. "What would be in there?" He asked as he walked over and opened it up. "This!" she said excitedly as she pulled out a box. "I was hoping it'd be here! It's a Rescue Team Starter Set! They always deliver one when you start a rescue team." She explained. She set it down and Will walked over to peer at all the items inside. "There is a lot of stuff in here." He said surprised they could stuff so much in a small box. He reached inside and pulled out a small pink and white badge with wings on it. "What's this?" He asked. Yuri looked up and smiled. "It's a Rescue Team Badge… It's proof that we're in a rescue team." She said proudly. She then pulled out the toolbox. "This too. We can use it for keeping items and stuff in." She said opening it. "In fact I will put the stuff that Butterfree gave us in here." She said heading inside and grabbing the berries and placing them in the toolbox. "Oh, and this is Pokémon News. It has useful information for rescuers like us. I'll leave this in the house so you can read it later." She said putting it back into the box. "Did we miss anything?" She asked as she looked into the mailbox. She frowned some. "Guess we didn't get any mail yet." She said walking back over to Will. "If there were any rescue jobs, we would be getting mail but…I guess no one knows us because we just started this team." Yuri said with a laugh. Will nodded in agreement. He was about to speak when he heard something. "You hear that?" He asked. She nodded and looked up. "Oh, it's Pelipper" She said watching as he landed next to the mailbox. "What's up?" She asked. The bird Pokémon ignored her and handed the letter to Will. He then flapped his wings and flew away just as quickly as he had come. "Hey is that…..Open it!" Yuri said excitedly. Will nodded and opened it up. "It's a rescue job request!" He said excitedly. "Yes!" She said jumping into the air. "Hurry! Read it!" She said eagerly. Will nodded and looked at the letter.

"BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEITE AND MAGNEMITE… THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ.

FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND

"What do you think? Should we go for it?" Yuri asked. Will nodded his head quickly. "Of course! We didn't form this team just to ignore those in need." Yuri grinned happily. "That's what I want to hear! Let's do this right!" She said happily. '_I knew he was just as wonderful as I thought he was.' _She thought with a giggle. "So where do we need to go?" She asked. Will looked at the letter again. "Um, some place called Thunderwave Cave." He said as he looked up at her. "Do you know where that is?" He asked. She pulled a map out of the toolbox and nodded. "Yeah, it's right here, it's not that far." She pointed at it and Will nodded. "You ready?" He asked. Yuri nodded and pulled the toolbox strap over her head and let it rest in between her breast. Will looked to the map one more time before he started to lead the way.

"So Yuri, how come you weren't looking for a rescue team partner before?" Will asked curiously. Yuri looked down in thought for a moment before she spoke. "Well I didn't want to form a rescue team with just anyone. I wanted it to be with someone I could depend on and trust. Like you." Will blushed at this and rubbed the back of his neck. "But you barely know me." He pointed out. She nodded in agreement. "That is true, but I have a feeling from you. Call it women's intuition." She said giggling. Will smiled. "Well thanks for giving me a chance. I promise I won't let you down." He said saluting causing her to giggle again. "I know you won't." She said smiling at him. Will hadn't noticed before but she was really cute when she smiled. Her beautiful red eyes and her slim looking body, her slim body and cute breast, her… Will shook his head. '_What am I thinking?! We are just friends. Plus she's a pokemon and I am a human. Maybe I am feeling this way because I'm a Cyndaquil?_' He thought to himself. "Um, Will, you okay?" Yuri asked. Will jumped and nodded. "Yeah, sorry…anyway let's go." He said leading the way. Yuri nodded and followed after him. '_He's so cute! I wonder what he thinks of me.' _Yuri thought to herself. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away. _'Now is not the time to be thinking of things like that! I have to focus on the mission!'_ She told herself as she smacked her cheeks.

Will and Yuri saw the cave in the distance and ran the rest of the way there, spotting two Magnemites outside. "OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZBZBZZ!" One of them said. '_They actually talk like that? They sound like robots or something.' _He thought in surprise. "MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZBZBZZ. MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE ON THE SIXTH FLOOR. PLEASE HELP THEM! BZBZBZZZT!" He cried. Yuri and Will looked at each other nodded. They then headed into the cavern together, hoping it wouldn't be too hard to find their friends.

As they explored Will found an interesting number of items and he had to keep asking Yuri what they did. "What is this seed?" He asked. Yuri took it and laughed. Wait till we see and enemy and eat it." Will was a bit confused but her nodded. They soon came upon a Nidoran and Will quickly ate the seed. He frowned as his stomach started to bubble. "Ugh…." He said placing a hand over his mouth. The Nidoran was getting ready to attack him when he suddenly opened his mouth and an explosion flowed forth, knocking the Pokémon away. "Bleh, what was that?" He asked the laughing Yuri. "It's called a blast seed. When you eat it, it mixes with the gases in your stomach, and it makes you burp flames." She explained. Will shook his head. "I will not be doing that often." He said pulling out and apple and eating it, hoping to get rid of the taste. As they continued to travel around the dungeon Will started to feel more confident and for some reason, a little stronger. They walked into a room and suddenly a bunch of Pokémon jumped down. "What the heck?" Will said in surprise. "They must be a gang or something." Yuri said as the Pokémon started to approach them. "Nowhere to run little rescue team." An electrode chuckled evilly. Will gulped and felt his stomach bubbling again. "We can't take them all on Will, what do we do….Will, are you okay?" She asked as she looked at her Cyndaquil friend. He looked like he was about to barf. Suddenly his back was lit up by flames. "Oh, you're going to use a move?!" Yuri said in surprise. She didn't think he knew anything other than tackle. Will took in a deep breath before exhaling and sending a large cloud of black smoke into the room. The bandits where caught off guard by this and Yuri grinned. "Good idea Will! Now we can slip away." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him away. Will chuckled and nodded. "Truth be told I didn't even know I could do that myself." He said following after the girl. "You must have leveled up or something." She said happily. Will was glad he had been able to save them. Maybe it wasn't so bad being a Pokémon.

"Ooh, hey, there they are." Yuri said as she and Will walked into the room. "Let's get them out." Will nodded and walked over to the Magnemite leading them outside with Yuri. "Ready?" She asked Will. He nodded and they both pulled on the Magnemite. After a few seconds they came apart and Will and Yuri landed on their butts. "OUR BODIES SEPARATED. BZBZBZZ. REJOICE! BZBZBZZT!" One of them said happily. "YAY! BZBZBZZT!" Two of them announced. "BE THANKFUL, YOU TWO." One of their friends said. One of the ones that was stuck turned to Yuri and Will. "YOU ARE OUR HERO. THANK YOU. BZBZBZZ!" He said before handing them their rewards. They then headed off on their own way. "We should get going to." Yuri said. Will nodded in agreement and followed behind her.

"Boy, I'm sure glad our rescue went well today." Yuri said sighing happily. "I have to admit, since that was our first job as a rescue team, I was really nervous." Yuri said as she sat down on her bed. Will nodded his head in agreement. "I know what you mean. Especially when we ran into those bandits." He said sitting down. Yuri yawned and stretched. "Well let's head to bed, we are going to have even more adventures tomorrow." She said as she laid down on her bed. "Good night Will." She said smiling at him sweetly. He blushed some and nodded. "Good night Yuri." He said lying down and closing his eyes. He must have a lot more tired than he thought because he drifted off quickly.

"Where…Where am I? Maybe… Is this a dream? …Oh? There's someone here. Who is it? Someone I know? Hmm… I can't remember…." Will woke up and sat up holding his head. "I think I dreamt something… But I can't quite remember what that dream was about…" Will thought. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and lightened up. "Oh, well. Today's another day of rescues!" He said excitedly.


End file.
